Forbidden Love
by Kirara the two tail
Summary: InuYasha has been ignoring Kagome again. She runs off crying and the dashing Kouga finds her and takes her to his den. But what's this? Kagome has eyes for another wolf, and he seems to be very interested in her too. KagomexGinta :p
1. Chapter 1

**Trying something new. This is just a trial, but if it's liked I'll add the next chapter (which is already typed up!)**

* * *

Kagome sat quietly thinking to herself. 'Does he love me or her? How often does he see her? Are they intimate?' She had so many questions that remained unanswered. Each question created another.

"Kagome!" A male voice came from behind her. She turned around.

"Kouga-kun! How are you?" She greeted the dark haired demon.

"Better now that I found you." He replied with a loving smile. "We should be off." Kagome looked at Kouga, confusion clouding her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Kouga chuckled at how innocent Kagome was.

"It's mating season, dear Kagome, and you are my woman!" He explained. Kagome smiled nervously, "Kouga-kun… I'm… uhh… not ready yet…" She tried to talk her way out of the situation.

"Then you will stay with me until you are ready." Kouga concluded. With that he picked up Kagome and raced off to his wolf den.

* * *

**Push the purple button at the bottom of the Page.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome sat quietly with her feet in the water. It had been a week since Kouga took her. InuYasha hadn't shown up yet.

"Sister Kagome!" Hakkaku called. Ginta was following close behind.

"Hello boys." Kagome greeted them with a warm smile.

Kagome now wore the clothing of the wolf tribe. A brown fur skirt and cool silver armor covering her breasts. She had a piece of fur that she draped over her shoulders to keep warm. It was fastened with a piece of string.

Ginta and Hakkaku sat down on either side of Kagome.

"Kouga really wants you to be his mate." Hakkaku said. Kagome faked a smile, "I'm just not sure he's the one just for me." She replied sadly, "He's a nice guy and everything… I'm just not in love with him." Ginta smiled at her, "Yes, but he is convinced _you_ are the one for _him_!" Kagome stood up with a small sigh.

"I just want to go back to my family, and friends, and… InuYasha." With that she walked away.

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other.

"She doesn't love him." Hakkaku said.

"Who does she love?" Ginta asked. He was becoming more and more intrigued by Kagome every time he talked to her.

Kagome wandered in a field, just below Kouga's wolf den. She missed InuYasha, but she couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same way for her as she did for him. "Perhaps it's time I give up on him." Kagome thought out loud, her heart sinking. She sighed and plopped down on the cool, damp, grass. She picked a flower and played with the petals. Little did she know, she was being watched by a very curious wolf.

_'Give up?'_ he thought, _'Give up on who?' _

Meanwhile, InuYasha sat atop a tree.

"Damn it! I've searched everywhere! Where is she?" He went through a mental list of all the places Kagome could have gone.

_Flashback_

_InuYasha walked into camp. 'Why does she keep showing up like this?' He thought to himself. He walked towards his tree and was about to jump up into it when he heard a voice._

_"You're always running off at night. InuYasha, where are you going?" Kagome asked. She was sitting by a small fire, trying to keep warm._

_"Why are you still up, Kagome?" InuYasha asked, turning around. He was sure she had been asleep when he had gone._

_"Please answer my question!" Kagome's voice wavered, she was fighting the urge to cry._

_"I'm sorry Kagome… I made a promiss to Kikyo." Kagome stood up. Tears now fell freely down her pale cheeks. She made her way to the hanyou. Gently, she touched his cheek and moved her lips up to his ear._

_"I love you, even though you have never seen me. I love you." With that, Kagome turned around and walked away, into the forest._

_End Flashback_

"Damn it! I'm sorry Kagome." InuYasha jumped to a branch in another tree and sniffed the air, searching for Kagome's scent. "I'll find you. I promiss."

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I know it's short. But it was 5 pages when I wrote it up lol. Chapters will get longer and longer as I continue to update. I would like 10 reviews this time. If I don't get them, you may never know who the curious wolf is, or if InuYasha will find Kagome. **

PS. I don't own InuYasha


End file.
